Those Who Kept Pushing Forward
by S.S. Chandelier
Summary: The stoic hardworker, Hikawa Sayo. The dilligent idol, Maruyama Aya. What does those two had in common? Their diligence and their connection to Hikawa Hina. What will happen when the two of them talk on their free time?


Those Who Kept Pushing Forward

It is the cafe on the front of CiRCLE live house. Today's a holiday, and there are no lessons scheduled, so Maruyama Aya took her time off and ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake for herself. Though usually she would do a personal training, there is no scheduled live at near time and her bandmates told her to relax sometimes.

"Mmmm, so sweeeet!" Aya blushes as she took a cut of the shortcake into her mouth. Her bandmates have another appointment as their original jobs: Chisato had a play coming, Eve had to pose for a photo session, Maya had to help with some of the agency instruments maintenance. Hina said that she will come later on, but she seems to be late.

"Hina sure took her time, eh..." Aya murmurs as she sips her tea and blushes once more from the tea's flavor swirling atop her tongue.

In the distance, she saw someone coming.

"Ah, Hina..." She raised her free left hand to wave at the coming person. However, she quickly realized that it wasn't Hina, but rather her elder sister: Hikawa Sayo, Roselia's Guitarist.

"Hm? You are..." Sayo who noticed Aya halfway waving at her thought for a while before continuing "Maruyama Aya, Pastel*Palettes Vocalist. Am I right?"

"Ah, yes! You are Hikawa Sayo.. Hina's sister, yes?"

"...You can call me Sayo." Sayo answered. She looked around and found there is no chair around.

"..." she looked around frantically for an empty chair, until Aya offered to sit with her.

"Um, Sayo, if you like, please sit with me!"

Taken aback for a bit, Sayo nodded. "Seems like there are no free chairs. Thank you for your offer." Sayo sat gracefully on the chair across Aya and ordered spaghetti.

"My sister have been in your care." Sayo started the conversation. "Thank you very much"

"Ah, it's my pleasure! Hina helps me out a lot."

A long silence ensues after the first conversation.

 _What should I talk about?_ _Our only common topic seems to be Hina... No! There is also music!_

"Um, Sayo, Roselia's music felt really powerful. Compared to Pastel*Palettes, it seems to be really heavy."

Sayo raised her brow. "Yes, I feel that way too. Your song have a light feeling to it."

Another silence ensues. Back then, Roselia and Afterglow members was on a quarrel because Pastel*Palettes wanted to have an MC on stage. Though it had been resolved, there seem to be some lingering thoughts?

 _W...what should we talk again... Oh._

"Sayo played guitar, right. I heard one of Roselia's songs... LOUDER, was it? Your guitar are very strong. Its reverberating throughout the venue."

"Really? Thanks."

"Come to think of it, Hina also played guitar... could it be that the two of you practiced together?"

The look on Sayo's face quickly changed. The spaghetti that arrived just now which fork she held in her hands, shook quietly.

"Hina is very skillful, she can do a lot of things that I can't. She once asked me why I keep on failing on the same part of the song even though if its her she would easily do it..." Aya said with a smile. Sayo lifted her sight from the spaghetti in front of her to look at Aya.

"Sayo...?"

"Hina... really is skillful, eh." a slightly pained smile appeared on Sayo's face. "She can do anything, even things that she seen just once."

Seeing Sayo's expression, Aya realized that she might be entering a territory that shouldn't be stepped in. Sayo shook her head. "It's okay. I'm over that already." she smiled as she said that.

"I remember when someone approached me and asked whether I am Hina's elder sister... She's already famous from before she's on Pastel*Palettes, but she got even more famous now, huh..." Sayo murmured in a sorrowful tone.

"But, Sayo's playing really is skillful!" Aya said that once again.

"...Can I call you Aya?" Sayo asked suddenly.

"Eh? Yes, of course." Aya raised her brows.

"If I recall... you were a trainee before... How long does it take for you to be like now?" Sayo asked.

"I waited for three years before I made my debut with Pastel*Palettes..."

"Then, how do you feel if someone can do something that you can do, or even better in one week?"

Aya was taken aback. She know what Sayo meant by it. She felt it personally how Hina felt very distant to her. Even back then when she unknowingly said things that made Chisato angry and told all Paspale members to go home, it felt as if she will pull it of very easily if she was the one doing it.

That moment, Aya can feel how much the guitarist in front of her had struggled to perfect her craft, only to be surpassed in mere moments by a genius.

And this person had that burden as long as she lives as the genius's elder sister.

"Sayo..."

Sayo just replied with a bitter smile, as she ate her spaghetti.

"Sayo, your voice... your guitar resounds in the heart of many, I am sure of that!"

Surprised, Sayo dropped her fork atop the table, she shook her head.

"You really are as bright as Hina described you, Aya."

"Eh!? Ehhh!?" Aya's cheeks reddened from the sudden praise.

"Oh, she's here. Do you have an appointment with her?" Sayo looked to another direction. As Aya followed her, she found Hina waving energetically as she walk towards them.

"From now on too, please take care of her, Aya." Sayo said as she finished her spaghetti and moves to the counter, passing by Hina who protested that Sayo didn't tell her she's coming here. Sayo just gave her a stoic look and answer then goes to the cashier.

"Yah-ho~ Aya-chan~ Waiting for a long time?" Hina greeted her vocalist.

"Ahaha, your sister keeps me company."

As Hina spouted some more words about what she saw along the way, Aya's mind was filled with the person who walked away from that place just now. She thought about something, and nodded.

"Hey, Hina. I'm going to get more personal training!"

"Ehhh? But Aya is trying hard enough right now, right!? Why don't you have some rest like this more?"

"Because, if I didn't do much, I'd be left behind!" Aya winked to Hina as she took the last cut of her strawberry shortcake to her mouth. The slightly sour flavor reminds her of her time as a trainee, and the sweet flavor reminds her of how Pastel*Palettes right now are her chance to shine and give everyone else their much needed spirit.

 _I will keep on going_. Maruyama Aya reminded herself of a vow she had. Now, her resolve shines even brighter than before.

-End-


End file.
